


Agony Embraces The Warden

by pancake_worshipper



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Pain, i didnt think i'd touch this acc ever again but here we are, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_worshipper/pseuds/pancake_worshipper
Summary: yeah i got nothing
Relationships: Evelynn/Thresh (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Agony Embraces The Warden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dumb friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dumb+friends).



“How do you kill them so slowly? You have to teach me.” A female voice cooed behind the support. He turned around, his flame flickering a bit in confusion. It was a female demon, barely covered and unclothed (she wore shadows twisted into a physical form, revealing far too much.) Thresh brandished his spectral sickle, glowing slightly more at the praise. “I take their souls;” he began in his unearthly voice, “but of course, I teach them many delicious pains first.” His bone-fingers curled around his lantern and his voice dipped into a lower tone. “I can carve their little hearts out while they still beat. I trace my blade into their fragile mortal bodies’ skin just- like- this.” He mimed the action. Evelynn sighed. “But all I have are my claws, and lashers. Can you teach me?” She batted her eyelashes at him. He chuckled. “Let’s go do red buff first. Jhin is waiting, and you do know how he is.”

Thresh threw his hook towards the Lux support, laughing when it hit. They were level 2 first, so he engaged- pulling himself to Lux and tracing a clawed finger down her cheek first (“Oh, poor soul.”), he gripped her and flayed her backwards. Jhin shot her and used his Whisper to root her- and Evelynn, appearing suddenly from the bush, used her lashers and ripped her apart. First Blood! Evelynn, blood-splattered, grinned up at Thresh. “Thanks.” He mutely nodded, thinking about how attractive Evelynn was. He noticed the little shadow heart she made at him as she walked away, and flushed a brighter green.

The other team’s Ezreal hiding in the bush whimpered.

Evelynn slinked over to botlane and whispered to Thresh. “Hey. Gragas is doing dragon.” He looked over at her. “I will meet you at the dragon pit when we’re done pushing this wave in.” She smiled and stalked over to dragon, her invisibility kicking in. Standing behind the pit, she realised that Thresh wouldn’t be there in time- she made a decision. Hit the blast cone- she landed in the pit and smited- good. Got it. She looked at the Gragas- Ah. Ezreal and Lux were there too.She backed away and tried to flash over the wall, but in her panic she accidentally flashed sideways. She had no ult; she used it earlier when killing Yasuo. She silently resigned herself to her fate, but…!

She heard a noise behind her and whirled around. It was Thresh’s lantern! She grabbed it and he pulled her to safety in his arms, twirling her around. “Thank you.” She breathed, smiling up at him. He gave a low chuckle, taking her hand, and they ran off to recall. Together. 


End file.
